Nur mich
by traumschwinge
Summary: England will, dass Frankreich sich nur um ihn kümmert, auch wenn er sich nicht eingestehen will, dass dahinter vielleicht mehr stehen konnte, als der bloße Wunsch nach einem Freund und nach Aufmerksamkeit. Shonen Ai nur angedeutet.


**A/N:** Eine sehr kurze Geschichte für mein liebes kleines Iggy 3 …kann man auch als Bestechung werten, aber darüber reden wir nochmal, ja, Nii-chan? *Böse grins* Egal, ich hoffe, es gefällt, erwartet keine geistigen Höhenflüge, ich hab mich mit keinem von beiden je zuvor länger auseinander gesetzt.

* * *

Immer, immer schon, hatte er ihn bewundert. So lange er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er immer über das Wasser, diesen schmalen Kanal geblickt und sich nach einem Besuch gesehnt. Gleich, ob er der Besuchende oder der Besuchte sein würde, er wollte nur den anderen sehen. Er eiferte ihm in allem nach, wenn er nur konnte, es kümmerte ihn wenig, ob er das sollte oder nicht. Doch zugegeben, dass dem so war, hätte er nie.

Nein, wenn es nach seinem Stolz ging, dann konnte er höchstens die Errungenschaften und Ideen des anderen verbessern, etwas anderes hätte auch seine Oberen nicht erlaubt, einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen. Noch immer saßen alte Wunden tief, so tief saß jeder Gedanke an Fremdherrschaft, unter der er doch so lange hatte leiden müssen, immer wieder, etwas, das sich nie wieder ereignen sollte. Er wollte allein groß und stark werden, brauchte niemanden dazu. Schon gar nicht einen, unter dem er erst gestanden hatte, von dem er sich gerade erst wieder unabhängig erklärt hatte, den er eben erst aus seinem Land geworfen hatte und von dem er, wenn es nach seinen Oberen ging, die doch alle aus dessen Land kamen und dessen Sprache sprachen, nichts mehr wissen sollte.

Er konnte es nicht ändern, wollte auch nichts daran ändern, er vermisste ihn, vermisste ihn mehr als gut war. Es tat ihm nicht einmal Leid. Dabei wusste er doch, dass es falsch war.

Wann auch immer jenseits des Kanals eine neue Mode entstand, sehnte er sich danach, hingehen und die schönen neuen Kleider anprobieren zu können, danach, dass er seine Haare so tragen konnte, wie es der Mode entsprach und es ihm keiner verbot sie wachsen zu lassen, danach, nicht immer sagen zu müssen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel und dann doch immer wieder auf den anderen hereinzufallen und seine wahren Ansichten dennoch preis zu geben.

Eigentlich durfte er es nicht, sollte nicht einmal mit dem anderen reden, doch er konnte es nicht lassen. Er hasste es, allein auf dieser Insel zu sitzen und mit dem, der ihm eigentlich am nächsten war, nicht reden zu dürfen, nur, weil man immer wieder fürchtete, es könne zu einem neuen Streit zwischen ihnen kommen und dann wäre alle Freundschaft hinderlich.

Natürlich sah er ihn als Rivalen, hatte ihn bewusst nie als etwas anderes gesehen, war auch genau dazu erzogen worden. Schon in alter Zeit hatten sie immer konkurriert, als sie noch unter dem selben Herrscher standen. Nun stritten sie um Einfluss auf den Kontinent, der gerade seine Großmächte zum einen verlor und zum anderen wieder gewann, ohne sich wirklich Gewicht zu verschaffen, da der andere wichtiger war als jeder andere.

In einsamen Stunden sehnte er sich danach, mit dem anderen dauerhaft Frieden zu haben, doch er konnte es nicht; wann immer er es sich vornahm, scheiterte er doch daran, er scheiterte an sich, an seinem Stolz und dem Willen, sich niemandem mehr unterwerfen zu müssen. Er sehnte sich nach ihm, dem jenseits des Wassers, wo das Leben besser zu sein schien. Und war es nicht so, dass sich auch der andere immer mehr um ihn kümmerte als um andere? Das war doch ein Zeichen, um Hoffnung zu haben. Es konnte gar keine Zweifel geben, der andere hatte auch Interesse an ihm, nahm ihn auch für wichtig genug, um mit ihm zu reden und sich für ihn zu interessieren.

Wie schrecklich waren die langen Jahre gewesen, in denen er nicht von ihm gehört hatte als die Meldungen von Fremden, Reisenden, als er, seine Sehnsucht, sich einem anderen hatte zugewandt und sie mehr oder weniger gemeinsam herrschten, er schon fürchten musste, dass seine Liebe – Liebe, welch ein Wort, das er doch nicht hören wollte in diesem Zusammenhang – unerwidert bleiben musste, weil der andere jemanden hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte, um den er sich kümmerte.

Darum war das, was er nun tun musste, auch nicht so schlimm für ihn. Ihm war es gleich geworden, wie die Aufmerksamkeit aussah, die er von dem anderen erfuhr. Er setzte sich den Helm auf, mit dem er die ganze Zeit über gespielt hatte, nahm sein Schwert, das einen Augenblick zuvor noch unschuldig am Tisch gelehnt hatte.

So lange der andere nur ihn sehen würde, nur ihn allein, war für ihn alles in bester Ordnung. Und dieses Ziel wollte er erreichen, selbst wenn es mit Waffengewalt war.

Auf diese Weise funktionierte es immerhin, so war er alles, was die Gedanken des anderen füllte. Wenn er ihn verletzten musste, um der einzige zu sein und zu bleiben, dann würde er das tun.

Nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm fürchtete, damit seine Seele auf Ewig dem Teufel vermacht zu haben...


End file.
